Finally
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: SPOILERS! Tear has been supressing something for the time of Luke's "death" after Hod. What happens three years later?


"Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue

Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue

Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa

Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei

Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei

Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va

Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei..."

"NOW YOU DIE!!"

And with that, Vandesdelca; my beloved brother falls.

I can still remember that day so clearly, it's almost like it just happened. But it didn't...this happened three years ago. I received an invitation to attend Luke's coming of age ceremony at the manor, but I turned it down.

I know that if I go there everything will come rushing back to me, a-and I don't know if I could hold myself together. Over the past few years I have been able to hide my sorrow, and pretend I could move on...but to go there, where I first met Luke...I just could not bear it...not even for a second.

The moons shines brightly here...I can actually make out Hod in the distance. I sing...

I sing not for me, or for the others...I simple sing for Luke fon Fabre. On the rear occasion I do sing now a days, I find myself asking: "Did he hear me? Or was it too soft even for him? Either way I hope he knows...just how much I truly lo-..."

My song is over, and so is my hope that he'll come back.

"You didn't come." Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Landvaldear stated. I couldn't look at her, not now while on the brink of tears...

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor."

"I'm not interested in some ceremony...in front of Luke's grave." I replied flatly. My vision was going cloudy. Any more thoughts or mentions of Luke would probably turn on the water works...Damn, that's how Luke would put it!!

Anise took a couple of steps towards me, but stopped sensing my distress. "That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" She asked glancing between Count Gardios and me. "He said he'd be back, so let 

the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!!" He declared shaking his head and then staring, no glaring in the direction of Hod.

Guy was always so close to Luke, it was expected for him to feel this way...but why did I still have this tagging feeling on my heart? Nobody spoke, we all remained quiet for the next minute...just waiting...

It was the Colonel who broke our silent party. "We should be heading back soon; the valley is dangerous at night." Jade never seems to change, but he is right. We have spent far too much time here already. I hopped off of my perch on a boulder and turned to them.

We all slowly walk away, no one wanting to talk again. I was about to catch up to them when I heard a rustle from behind me. A lone figure was walking towards us. He was dressed all in white and...his hair was red! I found that my breath was caught in my chest.

_It couldn't be...not now after all this time!! _

I made my way towards him, meeting him half way through the field. I clasped my hands in front of my chest trying to hide how heavily I was breathing. I could tell the others were staring in disbelief as well, but none of it really mattered.

When I could finally find my voice all I could muster was: "Why are...you here?" Even I could tell how shaken I sounded; everyone else must know it too. The red-head however simply smiled at me. "this place has a nice view of Hod."

Who is it? It is so hard to tell...yet I know it is him. I want to believe it is him!!

"And also," he went on "I promised someone..."

I couldn't take it anymore; I was him, I am sure of it! Hold them back!! _**Hold them back!!**_

I couldn't do it, the tears where falling down my checks and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. For three years I had been holding them back, and now...

The next thing I know is was he was holding me. And everyone was smiling along with use. Natalia, Guy, and Anise came to embrace our dear friend once more; just to make sure it was truly him. Jade however staid back, but his usual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile.

_It is him!!_ After all this time, he has come back to us. None of us could ask for more, our prayers were answered at long last!

Now I could say those cursed words once and for all and be sure he actually heard them this time.

"Luke..._I love you_."

* * *

**_I kind of think I messed up on this scene...you know, not enought emotion..._**

**_If anyone has any comments or suggestions as to help, please leave a reveiw. I'd be sure to take everyone into consideration. Thanks guys!! :D_**


End file.
